La plus belle partie de ta vie (EXO)
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: Jongin et Baekhyun sont un couple amoureux. Et en ce jour particulier, Jongin est prêt ! Cadeau, plan pour la soirée, ne manque plus que Baekhyun. Toutefois, Baekhyun refuse de sortir et préfère jouer en ligne sur son PC. C'est le clash. Jongin va-t-il vraiment aller se trouver une compagnie de remplacement pour la soirée et la nuit ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ! En cette Saint valentin 2019 je vous offre un petit cadeau.**_

_**Cette fic, courte était un OS à la base, mais devenu trop long je l'ai découpé en cinq parties et vous le servirai tout au long de ce long WE de Saint valentin.**_

_**Je publierai donc chaque jour jusqu'à Dimanche, le final.**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ^^**_

_**Bonne Saint Valentin à vous :-) **_

_**Des bisous **_

* * *

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

.

Rentrant dans le bureau dont la porte était ouverte, Jongin se posta derrière son compagnon.

" -Est-ce que tu nous as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? Dit-il à Baekhyun qui enlevait son casque de ses oreilles.

Se retournant, il sursauta alors en découvrant sa présence.

" -Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Dit-il en fronçant le front.

Saisissant son menton, Jongin déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit.

"-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ?

" -Ce soir ? Heu… non, enfin… si, mais ça dépend… Pourquoi ?

" -J'aurais aimé qu'on se fasse un ciné, un resto, une petite balade nocturne en amoureux… ça te dit ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qui passe dans les salles en ce moment mais…

" -Au ciné ? Oh non. j'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma. Déjà y'a rien de très intéressant... et là… J'ai … Y'a les inscriptions aux sélections PUBG Open League qui commencent ce soir, une autre fois peut-être…

" -Quoi ? Une autre fois ? Mais….

" -Oui. En plus il fait froid, je… non j'ai pas envie de sortir.

Jongin en resta interdit, tandis qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, étant donné qu'il était persuadé d'avoir un oui…

" -Vraiment ?

" -Oui. Sors avec tes potes si tu veux absolument sortir, je suis sûr que Kyungsoo serait partant pour aller voir un film avec toi, vous aimez les mêmes choses.

Serrant les dents, Jongin secoua la tête.

" -_Et si je passe la nuit __à chercher des petits culs sympas, __avec lui ? Tu seras toujours d'accord ?_ Dit-il entre ses dents.

" -Quoi ?

" -Non rien. Dit-il énervé. Un jour comme aujourd'hui, t'aurais pu faire un effort et lâcher ton putain de jeu !

" -Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

" -**Parce que ça me fait chier !** Cria-t-il en montrant le PC.

" -Merde, j'ai aucun autre loisir ! Toi tu as ta danse, tes bouquins, tes concerts de girls band et j'en passe, moi j'ai rien d'autre que ça ! Tu pourrais être un peu indulgent !

" -Indulgent ? Tu ne fais plus que ça ! C'est bien ça le problème Baekhyun. Et depuis quand **M****es** concerts de girls band, comme tu dis, ne sont plus les tiens ? C'est toi qui passais ton temps à m'y traîner avant ! Putain ! Je ne t'ai jamais reproché de jouer ! Mais pour une fois que je te demande de m'accorder une soirée, tu… … … Merde… laisse tomber. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, quand Baekhyun retourna son attention sur son écran, énervé.

Puis stoppant dans l'embrasure, il se retourna vers son compagnon qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

" -Pour info, Kyungsoo emmène son nouveau mec au resto. Il lui a dit oui, lui, au moins. Dit-il en sortant du bureau.

" -Eh bien t'auras qu'a y aller avec eux ! Répondit Baekhyun en se levant.

Puis il claqua la porte et Jongin, immobile dans le couloir, baissa la tête sur le bout de ses pieds, dépité.

Depuis quand passait-il après ces conneries ? Depuis quand, la passion de Baekhyun pour les jeux en ligne, avait-elle dépassé sa passion pour lui ? L'avait-il inconsciemment délaissé pour que son compagnon se tourne vers autre chose ? Non… il n'en avait pas l'impression… c'est même l'inverse qui était en train de se passer en fait ! C'est Baekhyun qui le délaissait.

Tournant la tête vers la porte, quand il entendit la voix de Baekhyun répondre à un autre joueur, il souffla. Son cœur était serré, il ne pensait pas se fâcher avec lui aujourd'hui… c'était douloureux… Et c'est donc le cœur gros, qu'il prit la direction du salon.

…

Arrivé dans la pièce à vivre, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en soufflant encore pour se calmer. Puis, fouillant dans la poche de sa veste, il en sortit un petit écrin cubique de cuir bleu, qu'il ouvrit brièvement, avant de le refermer dans un claquement sec.

Il attrapa alors, ensuite, une petite enveloppe de kraft qui était aussi glissée dans la poche de sa veste et la déchira en deux, avant de passer le comptoir de la cuisine, ouvrir le placard sous l'évier et jeter le tout dans la première poubelle sous ses yeux, d'un geste rageur.

" -_Stupide__ fête commerciale ! _Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tant pis. Si Baekhyun ne voulait pas de sa soirée, il n'aurait pas le reste non plus !

…

Quelques heures plus tard, affalé sur le canapé dans une tenue un peu trop chic pour glander devant la télévision, Jongin, une bouteille de bière à la main, regardait vaguement ce qui défilait sur l'écran, quand Baekhyun sortit du bureau.

Il l'observa alors d'un air morne, traverser la pièce à vivre et aller jusqu'à la cuisine, sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil… À moins qu'il ne l'ait tout simplement pas vu, il n'aurait su dire.

Toutefois, Baekhyun se prépara quelques petites choses à manger, sans se soucier de lui le moins du monde et Jongin secoua la tête, avant de se lever en posant bruyamment sa bouteille vide sur la table basse.

Baekhyun en sursauta alors comme un dément.

" -Oh putain ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti, je… je me croyais seul…

" -Eh ben non, je suis encore là comme tu peux le voir.

" -Tu n'avais pas un film à aller voir ?

" -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille y faire tout seul ?

" -Mais Kyungsoo…

" -Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que Kyungsoo sort avec son mec… C'est avec toi que je voulais être ce soir.

" -Je suis désolé.

" Désolé… Répéta-t-il; irrité. Il dit qu'il est désolé… Je m'en fiche Baekhyun. Dit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis déçu…

" -Mais non, il ne faut pas. On fera ça une autre fois. C'est juste reporté. Si c'est demain ou après-demain c'est pareil.

" -Non… Non ça ne sera pas pareil. C'est ce soir ou pas du tout.

" -Jongin tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que tu es saoul ?

Serrant les dents, Jongin secoua encore la tête, avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée, d'un pas rageur.

" -Où tu vas ?

" -Boire un verre… Tout seul. Dit-il sèchement. Je te conseille de ne pas m'attendre.

" -Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

" -Parce que je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Va savoir… je rencontrerai peut-être de la compagnie. Dit-il en sortant de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

...

Hébété, Baekhyun en resta un moment immobile sur son tabouret, regardant la porte qui s'était refermée derrière son compagnon.…

Venait-il réellement de lui dire qu'il allait lui être infidèle ce soir s'il en avait l'occasion ?

Tout ça pour une sortie au cinéma remise à une autre fois ? Vraiment ?

Et pourquoi était-il si capricieux tout à coup ? Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude ! Du coup, c'était vraiment très énervant et il espérait que ça lui passe.

Depuis sept ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais fâchés ainsi, c'était la première fois… Jongin ne s'énervait jamais de rien… Alors pourquoi faisait-il un scandale pour une sortie au cinéma reportée ? C'était stupide !

Puis tournant la tête vers la table basse, Baekhyun fronça les sourcils, avant de se diriger vers elle et se saisir de la bouteille de bière vide que Jongin avait laissé là.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment ivre ? Combien en avait-il bu ? Peut-être que tout ceci venait de là !

Allant à la cuisine d'un pas décidé, il ouvrit alors le placard, sous l'évier. La poubelle bleue dédiée au verre était vide et il y déposa la bouteille qu'il avait à la main.

Tout compte fait, il n'était pas ivre et Baekhyun en était presque déçu. Il aurait eu une bonne excuse pour son comportement.

Puis son regard survolant le placard, il ronchonna, agacé, quand il aperçut du papier, jeté dans la poubelle des déchets de nourriture.

L'attrapant du bout des doigts en ronchonnant davantage, il allait alors le déposer dans la poubelle réservée au papier, quand quelque chose immobilisa son geste.

Sur le papier, qui était en fait un morceau d'une petite enveloppe, quelques lettres manuscrites : _" __k__hyun »_… son prénom coupé en deux par une déchirure !

Regardant à nouveau dans la poubelle, qui ne contenait, heureusement, que quelques fanes de salades et épluchures de carottes, il y trouva bien un second morceau : _" Bae »._

Accolant les deux déchirures, _" Baekhyun »_ écrit de la main de Jongin apparu en entier et c'est en se mordillant la lèvre, qu'il écarta les bords de chaque morceau, afin d'en sortir les deux parties d'une petite carte rosée.

Puis, accolant les bords quand il découvrit quelques mots à l'intérieur, son cœur se serra violemment.

" Tu es le diamant de ma vie.

Magnifique et éternellement

sertis à mon cœur.

J'espère que celui-ci te plaît.

Bonne Saint Valentin

Mon Amour.

Je t'aime.

Jongin. »

Resté accroupit devant l'évier, Baekhyun en tomba sur les fesses et tourna la tête vers le calendrier accroché au mur.

" -C'est la Saint V'…

Relisant les quelques mots de Jongin, il se dit alors que cette carte déchirée devait accompagner quelque chose et il se leva du sol en refermant le placard.

C'était la Saint Valentin et il avait oublié et il n'avait du coup aucun présent pour Jongin.

" -Merde quel con ! Se dit-il en se précipitant dans l'entrée.

Il fallait qu'il s'explique au plus vite !

...

Puis, enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou, tendant la main vers son manteau, il se stoppa net et baissa les yeux sur lui-même et sa tenue.

Survêt et sweat trop grand, c'était loin d'être glam' et il se mordilla la lèvre en déroulant son écharpe de son cou.

Non non, pas de précipitation. Il avait merdé sérieusement et Jongin était en colère, sinon il n'aurait pas déchiré ce petit mot doux… certainement très triste, aussi, que son projet de soirée en amoureux tombe à l'eau et surtout qu'ils se soient fâchés tous les deux.

Alors il allait lui sortir le grand jeu. Il allait devoir être à couper le souffle. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que Jongin en oublie ses griefs contre lui et il allait s'en faire un plaisir, de lui faire tourner la tête.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

../..

Douché, habillé, corps parfumé, cheveux blonds coiffés et bien entendu… yeux cerclés de noir pour plus de glamour, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il avait fini de se préparer.

Il avait fait vite, mais son reflet lui plaisait et il savait parfaitement que Jongin serait réceptif. Après tout : pantalon de cuir moulé à ses jambes fines, chemise d'un blanc immaculé ouverte de deux boutons sur un col noir enserrant son cou et une veste blanche rayée de fine lignes grises, c'est à peu près ainsi apprêté qu'il l'avait séduit il y a sept ans, alors oui, c'était sûr, il allait aimer.

.

Ce jour-là, ou plutôt, ce soir-là, Jongin l'avait abordé, comme d'autres, au bar et un regard avait suffit, pour qu'il ne le rejette pas cet énième prétendant.

La seconde suivante, il l'avait fait rire et dans l'heure il avait succombé complètement pour ce beau gosse aux yeux de braise. Tellement adorable, délicat, tellement sexy, tellement… tellement parfait… qu'il se serait offert à lui le soir même. Mais Jongin était aussi un gentleman et n'avait jamais dépassé les limites du flirt de toute la soirée, ne souhaitant qu'une promesse, celle qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain et passeraient la journée ensemble.

.

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir en pied, de leur chambre, il sourit en fermant l'anneau à son oreille.

_" -Je vais te faire oublier que je suis un imbécile Mon amour…_ Annonça-t-il tout bas, avant de reprendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.

...

Sortit de son immeuble, situé au beau milieu d'Itaewon, le quartier gay de Séoul, Baekhyun n'hésita pas une seconde pour prendre à droite, vers le premier bar où Jongin pouvait être.

Il était le plus proche de leur appartement et ils y allaient souvent pour boire un café ou un verre rapide.

Marchant d'un pas sûr, mais sans précipitation, il savait qu'il attirait l'attention, une fausse modestie aurait été de l'hypocrisie. Alors les regards de tous ces hommes, il les prenait, sans aucune gêne. Il était chez lui ici, dans sa communauté ! Du coup, quand un mec se posta devant lui, le stoppant net dans sa marche, il lui sourit sincèrement, en décrochant tout de même la main, que le gars avait tout de suite glissé dans son cou.

" -C'est pas normal qu'un minois comme le tien se promène tout seul le soir de la Saint Valentin. Dit la gars. Besoin de compagnie Trésor ?

" -Non, je te remercie Chéri, mais j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut dans mon lit. Dit-il en le contournant, s'éloignant de lui à reculons, sans perdre son sourire.

L'autre qui lui souriait aussi, le suivit alors du regard, tandis qu'il s'éloignait toujours plus et haussa les épaules.

" -Tant pis pour moi alors... Passe une bonne soirée Trésor.

" -Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Bye !

Reprenant sa route, Baekhyun arriva ensuite très vite au Paradisio, le dit premier bar et pénétra dans l'établissement.

Les regards de la plupart de la clientèle ne manquèrent alors pas de se tourner vers lui, bien entendu, puis un petit tour rapide lui assura que son Jongin n'était pas là. Et c'est en se renseignant auprès de Chanyeol, barman et ami, qu'il sut que Jongin était bien passé, mais qu'il n'avait bu qu'un verre et était très rapidement repartit, un air étrange sur le visage.

" Vous vous êtes fâchés ? Questionnât-il.

" -Un petit peu. Lui confia Baekhyun. J'ai oublié que c'était la Saint Valentin.

" -Oh la boulette !

" -Eh oui voilà.

" -Si je le vois, revenir ce soir, je te bip si tu veux.

" -Tu ferais ça ?

" -Mais oui. Allez ! Dépêche-toi de lui remettre la main dessus.

" -J'y vais de ce pas. Merci Chan.

" -De rien. À bientôt !

Baekhyun acquiesça et sortit dans la rue, poursuivant sa route vers le bar suivant en se demandant combien il pourrait visiter de bar sans le trouver, avant de penser abandonner et rentrer à la maiso Peut-être tous… et peut-être même les boites de nuit s'il le fallait.

...

" -**Oh ! My Butterfly ! C'est toi ?**

Reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix, Baekhyun s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui était accompagné de son petit ami du moment.

" -Kris ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ? S'exclama-t-il avec joie, tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui.

Un baiser au coin de la bouche et Kris lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

" -My Butterfly tu continues d'affoler les papillons que j'ai dans le ventre et dans le cœur tu sais. Que fais-tu là, tout seul ? Tu as perdu ton danseur étoile ?

" -Y'a un peu de ça. Je le cherche en effet.

Kris releva un sourcil étonné et Baekhyun secoua la tête.

" -On s'est un peu fâchés disons et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase quand, lâchant son petit ami, Kris glissa immédiatement sa main dans le bas de son dos, afin de le faire approcher tout contre lui.

" -_C'est vrai ? Vous êtes __fâchés__ ?_ Susurra-t-il tout près de sa bouche, tout de suite des plus intéressés par l'information.

Et Baekhyun se gifla mentalement.

Depuis bon nombre d'années, Kris était absolument, totalement, irrémédiablement amoureux de lui, ne s'en cachant pas le moins du monde et Baekhyun en était d'ailleurs très peiné pour lui.

.

Jongin, lui, qui était au courant de la chose, voyait là une dangereuse concurrence et les faits et gestes de Kris, par rapport à Baekhyun, le dérangeait parfois. Mais au final, à lui aussi, Kris faisait de la peine. Car Baekhyun était à lui, ils s'aimaient sincèrement et ça ne lui laissait donc aucune chance.

Toutefois, il comprenait quand même qu'il garde toujours espoir, même si c'était pour rien au lieu d'oublier et passer à autre chose, car tomber amoureux de Baekhyun… c'était l'aimer pour la vie, on n'y pouvait rien.

.

Le repoussant délicatement, Baekhyun regarda le petit ami qui semblait perdu et il secoua la tête.

" -Kris arrête ! Ce n'est qu'un malentendu qui va se régler dès que je l'aurai retrouvé au bar. Il … nous n'allons pas nous séparer, nous ne sommes pas fâchés à ce point tu sais !

Relâchant sa prise sur ses reins, Kris fini par ôter sa main de son corps, caressant tout de même sa fesse moulée de cuir au passage et fit une moue boudeuse.

" -_Et tu fais de la peine __à__ son petit ami, c'est __pa__s cool pour lui._

" -C'est pas mon petit ami, c'est juste le coup de ce soir. Dit-il désinvolte, tandis que le dit " coup de ce soir » ouvrait de grands yeux outrés.

" -Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour de vrai My Butterfly. Les autres je m'en fous comme de ma première capote. Jure-moi que quand vous romprez, tu me laisseras une chance de te montrer que je vaux le coup.

" -Kris…

" -Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime patiemment et que je serai à toi dans la seconde où tu le voudras.

" -…

Et puis finalement…

" -Je te le jure.

Il n'avait rien à perdre à lui faire cette promesse, qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais à honorer. Et puis dans le cas contraire… qui de mieux qu'un autre homme amoureux pour réparer un cœur brisé par une rupture ?

" -C'est vrai ?

" -Oui, mais ton petit ami de ce soir est partit.

" -Tant pis, c'est pas grave. Ce cadeau de Saint Valentin que tu viens de me faire, cette promesse,.. je suis tellement heureux… Je vais aller m'en chercher un autre.

" -T'es pas possible toi !

" -Quoi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas rester abstinent en t'attendant !

" -Non mais tu es prudent au moins ?

" -T'inquiètes, j'ai toujours un chapelet sur moi. Dit-il en lui exhibant une bande de dix préservatifs grande taille, qu'il replia en accordéon et remit dans sa poche.

" -Je vois ça… Dit-il, amusé.

" -Et tu sais quoi ? Je te dédie mon coup de ce soir My Butterfly !

" -T'es con. Dit-il en riant.

" -Non mais c'est vrai ! Le petit gars que j'embarquerai ce soir, sera le plus chanceux de la galaxie.

" -À bon et pourquoi ?

" -Parce qu'à travers lui, je te ferai l'amour toute le nuit par procuration et ça va être grandiose, une nuit de folie pour le petit veinard.

Baekhyun sentit ses joues prendre feu.

" -Oh ! Ça te fait rougir My Butterfly ? Je fais ça si souvent, si tu savais… D'ailleurs, je vais te laisser, je dois trouver un substitut, avant qu'ils soient tous casés pour la nuit.

Baekhyun acquiesça et Kris l'embrassa à nouveau au coin des lèvres.

" -Bonne soirée My Butterfly.

" -Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

" -N'oublie pas… Appelle-moi si jamais.

Baekhyun sourit en acquiesçant et lui fit un signe de la main, avant de reprendre sa route, opposée à celle de Kris, en soufflant doucement.

Il avait le chic pour lui dire des choses qui mettaient son imagination en feu. Et cette fois encore,.. Son histoire de baise dédiée à lui, l'avait particulièrement émoustillé… Et il espérait vraiment que Jongin soit d'humeur badine, une fois qu'ils seraient réconciliés et rentrés chez eux, parce que maintenant, il avait vraiment envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour toute la nuit.

…

Puis il atteignit le Pink Loft et là encore, un des serveurs lui assura que Jongin était bien passé dans la soirée, mais qu'il était repartit très vite. Xiumin, comme mu par une forte intuition, lui précisa alors, qu'il était repartit d'ici tout seul et Baekhyun sourit.

" -Merci.

" -De rien. Bonne soirée de saint Valentin !

" -Bonne soirée de Saint Valentin à toi aussi. Bye !

Xiumin lui fit un petit signe du bout des doigts et Baekhyun ressortit dans la rue.

Merde. Est-ce que Jongin avait l'intention d'écumer tous les bars du quartier ? Et dans quel but faisait-il ça au lieu de se poser quelque part une bonne fois pour toutes, pour se saouler ? Cherchait-il vraiment une proie pour la nuit ?

Triste à cette idée solidement ancrée dans son esprit, Baekhyun accosta un couple qui fumait sur un banc, afin de leur demander une cigarette, que l'un des gars lui alluma, puis il reprit sa route en inhalant une longue bouffée apaisante.

Il n'était qu'un fumeur très occasionnel, mais là, l'envie avait été puissante en les voyant fumer.

Prochaine étape, le Cluster.

C'était le bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés et le bar où ils passaient leurs soirées en amoureux, par habitude. Car l'endroit qui était plus un club qu'un simple bar, permettait de s'isoler des autres par les paravents séparant les tables, tout en étant dans l'ambiance des lieux, par la vue dégagée sur le centre de la salle et le bar.

Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus du nombre de fois où ils s'étaient donnés en spectacle au centre de cette salle, quand, entraîné par un morceau de musique, Jongin s'était levé pour danser sous les acclamations des autres habitués et qu'il l'avait incité à le rejoindre, l'emportant dans un duo de danse lascive et érotique à souhait, auquel il se prêtait toujours avec plaisir.

C'était un peu comme leur lieu de culte ce club et Baekhyun se dit alors, qu'il y avait fort peu de chance, que Jongin y soit allé tout seul, mais aussi une très forte probabilité qu'il y soit quand même par consolation nostalgique.

Encore quelques pas et il en aurait le cœur net.

…

Arrivé devant le Cluster, Baekhyun prit le temps de terminer sa cigarette, avant de fouiller ses poches de veste, à la recherche d'éventuels chewing-gums, qu'il trouva.

Mâchouillant quelques secondes ses deux dragées menthe et citron qu'il affectionnait tant, les yeux dans le vague, il frissonna alors d'un brusque coup de vent frais qui lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules et finit par rentrer dans le bar, où il apprécia la chaleur retrouvée et ôta sa veste, pour ne pas se geler en ressortant, s'il faisait encore chou-blanc.

Observant le bar face à l'entrée, il constata alors que Jongin ne s'y trouvait pas et se tourna donc vers la salle, couronnée de tables, se figeant quand il le vit enfin… mais il n'était pas seul.

Jongin était installé à la table qu'ils prenaient régulièrement et il y était… avec un autre que lui.

Un autre jour, ce fait n'aurait, bien sûr, jamais, ne serait-ce, qu'évoqué le moindre doute dans son esprit. Mais après ce que Jongin lui avait dit en partant de chez eux… cette découverte était quelque peu douloureuse.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Et en ce lieu en plus ! Sous les yeux de tous !

Blessé, dissimulé par un gros palmier artificiel, près du bar, Baekhyun détourna le regard, quand le gars, qui était face à Jongin, posa sa main sur son bras.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir. Fuir ? Faire un scandale ? … Pleurer ?

La gorge serrée, il releva alors les yeux sur le couple et se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement.

Est-ce que c'était fini ? Ou devait-il rentrer chez eux sans faire d'esclandre et jouer la comédie de l'ignorance, quand Jongin rentrerait à son tour ?

Arriverait-il à vivre avec ? À faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et poursuivre leur histoire entachée par cet écart ?

Non mais allait-il vraiment s'en aller et laisser ces deux-là ensemble et rentrer à la maison, en sachant que d'ici peu, Jongin baiserait ce type ?

../..


	3. Chapter 3

**TROISIÈME PARTIE**

.

Sortant des toilettes du Cluster, Kyungsoo longea le côté du bar en reluquant tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux, comme d'habitude. Il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait les beaux culs, c'était dans sa nature et les gars qui cherchaient à obtenir des choses de lui, savaient quoi faire, quoi remuer pour attirer son attention et le chauffer.

Tout comme celui-là d'ailleurs…

Moulé dans ce cuir noir, il était vraiment des plus appétissants, à en regretter d'être récemment casé.

Puis il fronça le front en se disant que… hmmm… celui-là, lui était familier.

Passant en revue le reste de la silhouette du mec de dos, devant lui, il fit alors un sourire en coin quand il identifia le propriétaire de ces hanches sexy et ce sublime cul auquel il n'avait jamais eut accès.

" -Un cul comme le tien, devrait rester caché, dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Dit-il en se collant dans le dos de Baekhyun, ses mains agrippées à ses hanches. Tu es en train de foutre le feu à la moitié dominante du bar BB.

Se retournant vers lui, Baekhyun lui fit un sourire contrit.

" -Kyungsoo… Tu es là… Dit-il dépité à l'idée qu'il voit ce qui est en train de se passer dans la salle.

" -Oui je suis là… C'est la Saint Valentin après tout.

" -Un nouveau mec ?

" -Un nouveau mec effectivement. Il a un cul à tomber.

" -T'es con avec ça. S'amusa-t-il doucement.

"-T'inquiètes, tu restes le plus beau postérieur du quartier selon le grand guide du Kyungsoo Routard d'Itaewon, BB.

"-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

"-En tous cas... Tu es là, c'est bien. Tu n'as pas été sélectionné dans ton truc ?

"-Quoi ?

"-Ton jeu à la con en ligne, là... Jongin nous a dit que tu avais refusé de fêter la Saint Valentin avec lui pour un jeu...

"-Je ne savais pas ! Le coupa-t-il pour se justifier.

Kyungsoo fronça le front et Baekhyun poursuivit.

"-J'ai complètement raté que c'était la Saint Valentin. Je n'ai pas compris que c'était de ça dont il me parlait cet après midi, je... _mais c'est trop tar__d__ maintenant._

"-Pourquoi ? Dit-il en regardant sa montre pour voir l'heure. Il n'est pas tard, la soirée ne fait que commencer.

"-C'est pas ça, c'est...

Faisant un pas de côté, il désigna du pouce, ce qui se passait dans son dos, Jongin avec ce gars et Kyungsoo se pencha de côté pour voir.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en se repositionnant devant lui.

"-Tu vois pas qu'il est avec un autre ? Gémit-il la gorge serrée.

"-Mais no...

"-Il m'a dit qu'il allait se trouver de la compagnie pour ce soir et que c'était pas la peine que je l'attende. Poursuivit-il, les yeux brillants, posant ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas craquer.

"-Alors là, non ! Je te jure que s'il touche à un cheveu de mon boyfriend, je lui pète la gueule. Je me suis juste absenté pour aller aux chiottes, pas pour qu'ils concrétisent ! Dit-il amusé.

"-Quoi ?

"-Le gars, avec Jongin...

"-Oui ?

"-C'est Junmyeon, c'est mon mec.

"-Ton m'...

"-Mon mec BB.

Baekhyun baissa la tête en soufflant, soulagé et Kyungsoo glissa sa main contre sa nuque.

"-T'as vraiment cru que Jongin pourrait te faire un plan pareil ?

"-Je sais pas, je savais plus...

"-Tu es un peu con non ?

"-...

"-On l'a vu arriver, là, malheureux comme les pierres et on l'a fait venir à notre table. Il était pas bien, très énervé et aurait pu finir raide saoul et rouler sous la table si on l'avait laissé en plan, mais là, il est calmé.

"-Merci.

"-Ne me remercie pas, on est potes, c'est normal. Du coup, on s'apprêtait à le raccompagner chez vous et nous la jouer psy de couple pour la soirée, mais puisque tu es là... Tout est pour le mieux.

"-Oui. Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire.

"-D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite idée...

"-Dis-moi.

"-Vous vous êtes rencontrés ici non ?

"-Oui.

"-Hmmm tu sais quoi ? Installe-toi au bar, je t'envoie de la compagnie. On va lui faire une surprise de Saint Valentin en nature. Dit-il dans un grand sourire conspirateur.

Baekhyun acquiesça alors, enchanté par l'idée et Kyungsoo lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de s'approcher tout près de lui.

"-_P__a__sse une bonne soirée._ Lui dit-il à l'oreille. _Et remet cette veste__ out de suite... __regarde__ un peu les ravages que tu fais sur les loups, petit agneau__ aguicheur__._

Observant presque innocemment autour de lui, Baekhyun remit alors sa veste, amusé par cette convoitise des uns et la jalousie que ça engendrait sur les autres, avant de prendre place au bar et rejeter un prétendant dans le laps de temps qu'il fallut au barman pour lui apporter son verre.

.

De son côté, c'est satisfait et content pour ses amis, que Kyungsoo retourna au côté de son boyfriend.

"-Je vais sous laisser profiter de votre soirée en amoureux. Dit Jongin en se levant immédiatement, à son retour.

"-Ok mais tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Questionna Junmyeon.

"-Je vais aller au bar, boire encore quelques verres, puis je vais rentrer à la maison.

Kyungsoo, ravi de sa réponse qui lui évitait de chercher comme l'envoyer au bar, sourit.

"-Profite bien du décor alors, quand tu seras là-bas.

"-Pourquoi ?

"-Au bar il y a un mec, il est... hmmm... un cul d'enfer.

"-Je n'ai pas l'intention de tromper Baekhyun si c'est ce que tu insinues.

"-Rôôhhh... T'es pas drôle, je n'insinue rien du tout, regarder ce n'est pas tromper ! En tous cas, là, bordel, ça vaut quand même le coup d'œil, il est en train de mettre le feu à tout les mâââles du bar. Insista-t-il, tandis que Junmyeon lui donnait une tape sur le bras pour qu'il arrête, outré.

"-Bien fait pour toi espèce de pervers ! Salut ! Dit Jongin en s'éloignant, amusé, tandis que Kyungsoo s'expliquait enfin auprès de son chéri en se frottant le bras, une fois qu'il était hors de portée.

...

Arrivé au bar, sans avoir jeté le moindre coup d'œil aux clients l'entourant, pour trouver le gars dont parlait Kyungsoo, restant debout, Jongin commanda un verre au barman qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il était étonné de le voir là, mais il ne dit rien.

Puis, une fois servit, c'est tout de même curieux, il n'y put rien, qu'il se pencha vers l'avant pour tenter de voir le gars dont Kyungsoo parlait.

À gauche... rien, à droite... rien, se reculant un peu, il réitéra alors son survol à gauche, puis à droite sans rien voir de spécial, avant de reprendre sa place au comptoir.

Peu importait, il se fichait des autres mecs, son seul amour c'était Baekhyun et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de se frotter le visage pour se décrisper.

Merde... il n'aurait jamais dû jeter son cadeau à la poubelle... il avait été con.

Heureusement, il pourrait le récupérer en rentrant... en espérant que Baekhyun n'ait pas vidé les poubelles entre temps.

"-Merde...

Puis il suivit machinalement des yeux, le barman, qui avait été appelé par un client tout à droite du bar et le client en question se pencha en avant pour lui parler, provoquant un blanc dans son esprit.

"-_Baekhyun..._ Souffla-t-il tout bas, avant de faire un sourire en coin et se retourner vers Kyungsoo qui lui sourit du fond de la salle en levant son verre dans sa direction.

"-_Quel idiot celui-là_. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tandis que son cœur battait à présent la chamade.

Prenant son verre en main, il se dirigea alors vers ce client, au bout du bar, beau à tomber par terre et qu'il avait bien l'intention de séduire à nouveau... comme sept ans plus tôt, en ce même lieu.

Alors...

"-_Aidez-moi s'il vous __plaît __! _Répéta-t-il en s'imposant près de lui, d'un coude sur le comptoir. _T__out le monde me regarde tenter ma chance avec le gars qu'ils veulent tous,__ce soir... Souriez-moi com__m__e si je venais de vous__ faire__m__a meilleure techniqu__e__ de drague et qu'elle avait fonctionné._

"-_Vous avez vraiment besoin de leur prouver que vous êtes le meilleur ?_ Dit Baekhyun dans un sublime sourire.

"-_Plus besoin..._ Dit-il en dévorant ses lèvres, son sourire, des yeux. _M__aintenant il__s__ le savent... et ils me jalousent..._

Et Baekhyun rit. Il avait rit aussi la première fois qu'ils s'étaient dit ces mêmes mots, le jour de leur rencontre.

"-_Je m'appelle Jongin__..._ Continua-t-il alors.

Toutefois, il fut interrompu par Baekhyun, qui ne voulait plus jouer et se penchait vers lui, quémandant sa bouche.

Il lui offrit alors, le baiser qu'il voulait, sous les sourires approbateurs de ceux qui les connaissaient et les regards envieux des autres.

...

Puis ils s'interrompirent et Baekhyun posa son front contre celui de son compagnon.

"-Je te demande pardon Jongin, je... je n'avais pas du tout fait attention au fait qu'on était le 14 février, que c'était la Saint Valentin. J'ai totalement raté la chose... et je n'ai pas compris que c'est de ça que tu me parlais, non plus... je suis trop con, je suis désolé.

Et Jongin pouffa, amusé.

"-Ça explique le _"Faisons __ça__ une autre fois"_

"-Mais oui... je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu disais que c'était ce soir ou pas du tout.

Jongin sourit à nouveau, ses mains en balades sur ses cuisses.

"-Peu importe maintenant, puisque tu es là. C'est Kyungsoo qui t'as appelé je présume.

"-Kyungsoo ? Non. Non personne ne m'a appelé.

"-Comment as-tu réalisé alors ?

"-J'ai trouvé ta carte.

"-Ma carte ?

"-Ta carte déchirée... celle que tu as jeté.

"-Oh ! Dit-il en penchant la tête pour l'observer.

"-Qu'y a-t-il ?

"-Rien...

"-Ah.

"-Tu l'as laissé à la maison ?

Fronçant le front, Baekhyun tentait de décrypter de quoi il lui parlait, mais en vain.

"-À la maison ? De quoi tu parles ? De la carte ? Oui en effet je la garderai précieusement, tes mots m'ont beaucoup touché...

"-Non, je parle de... il y avait une petite boite avec la carte.

"-Dans la poubelle ?

"-Heuu... ou...oui... dans la poubelle.

"-Noooon...Ce dont tu parles sur la carte était aussi dans la poubelle ? Dit-il éberlué.

"-_Oui. _Souffla Jongin, embarrassé. _J'étais en colère, je te demande pardon._

Et Baekhyun rit doucement, faisant sourire son compagnon.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

"-On est vraiment deux imbéciles hein ?

"-Oui, mais toi tu n'as pas fais exprès. Moi par contre, j'ai été capricieux, alors que si j'avais été plus clair, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé... et je n'aurais pas non plus jeté ton cadeau à la poubelle. Tu ne les as pas vidées j'espère.

"-Non t'inquiète, je l'ai fait hier.

"-Tant mieux alors. Dit-il en s'imposant davantage entre les jambes de son compagnon toujours perché sur son tabouret, ses mains repartant en balade sur ses cuisses moulées de cuir et qui lui mettaient le feu au corps.

Puis, la main droite de Baekhyun caressant délicatement son visage, ils se sourirent, avant de s'embrasser avec douceur, exhibant encore leur amour à leur public, sans la moindre gêne...

Mais pourquoi auraient-ils été gênés ? C'était la Saint Valentin après tout.

../..


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

**QUATRIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

.

Interrompant leur baiser, quand la voix de Kyungsoo se fit entendre près d'eux, ils se sourirent et se tournèrent vers ce dernier et son compagnon.

"-Arrêtez, vous allez nous donner des complexes les amoureux... On poursuit notre soirée au Pulse, vous venez avec nous ?

Se tournant l'un vers l'autre, ils se questionnèrent dans un regard silencieux et se sourirent, avant de retourner leur attention sur le couple.

"-Plus tard peut-être. Lui Répondit Jongin. Mais allez-y, nous on doit passer à la maison pour récupérer quelque chose... on vous rejoindra.

"-Ou pas. Rajouta Baekhyun en se moulant contre son compagnon qui sourit comme un idiot pervers.

"-Ouais, ou pas, il a raison. Confirma-t-il.

"-Hm... Amusez-vous bien alors. Dit Kyungsoo.

"-On peut se joindre à vous ? Intervint Junmyeon.

Bouches bées, les trois autres, le regardèrent alors d'un air, à la fois, surpris, presque choqué, mais aussi, assez émoustillés par cette proposition indécente inattendue.

"-Oh ! Je suis Baekhyun ! Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main, tandis que personne n'avait encore pensé à le faire.

"-Junmyeon.

"-Enchanté Junmyeon. Pour répondre a ta proposition... ce soir ça sera non, Jongin et moi on doit se retrouver... _j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner, tu comprends ?_ Chuchota-t-il. Mais garde cette idée sous le coude quand même. Ça pourrait être une belle perspective de soirée un de ces jours ! T'en dit quoi Amour ? Demanda-t-il à Jongin qui fit un sourire en coin.

"-J'en dis que je te suis dans tout ce que tu veux...

"-Kyungie ? Demanda Junmyeon.

"-Très intéressante idée. Dit-il en dévorant Baekhyun des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon. J'aime beaucoup ton état d'esprit Trésor, je crois qu'on est bien partit pour finir nos jours ensemble.

"-J'espère bien ! Dit-il, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

"-Va pour programmer ça sous peu alors ! Dit Baekhyun en enroulant, de côté, ses bras autour du ventre de Jongin, qui posa sa main sur sa fesse, afin de le serrer davantage contre lui. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas organisé une telle soirée tous les deux, j'avoue avoir très hâte.

Relevant un sourcil, Kyungsoo fit une moue.

"-Merde. Vous avez déjà fait ça avant ?

"-Oui, bien sûr. Mais toujours avec des inconnus... Là ce sera une première ! Confia Baekhyun.

"-Jamais de plan à quatre pour toi ? Questionna Jongin étonné.

"-Non. A trois... deux mecs dans mon lit, oui, mais un autre couple, je dois avouer que non. Et finalement, qui de mieux que vous deux pour une première hein ?

Se souriant tous les quatre, ils confirmèrent qu'ils étaient tous d'accord.

...

Mais pour l'heure, les projets étaient tout autre et Jongin revint à la discussion d'origine.

"-Donc, en ce qui concerne ce soir. On va rentrer à la maison, ou j'ai laissé mon cadeau pour Baekhyun et on vous rejoindra peut-être... au Pulse.

Baekhyun acquiesça dans un sourire et leurs amis en firent de même.

"-OK ! Alors à plus tard... peut-être... Dit Kyungsoo en agrippant la hanche de Junmyeon. Bonne soirée.

"-Bonne soirée. Répondit le couple, tandis que l'autre entraînait déjà son compagnon vers la sortie du bar.

...

Tu es sûr de ton coup pour cette histoire de soirée à quatre ? Demanda Jongin, une fois qu'ils étaient seuls. La dernière fois, tu avais dit que tu ne voulais plus.

"-Je sais... c'est ce gars horrible... je... c'était même pas un couple... je ne veux plus d'inconnus...

"-OK. Dit-il en caressant son visage. Tout ce que tu désires...

"-C'est vrai ?

"-Oui, tout.

"-En fait... c'est toi que je désire, là, tout de suite Mon Amour.

"-Hmmm... on est sur la même longueur d'onde alors...On rentre ?

Baekhyun acquiesça, son regard révélant son envie grandissante et Jongin embrassa ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

Puis, finissants leurs verres, ils saluèrent quelques connaissances présentes et quittèrent le bar à leur tour.

.

Main dans la main, ils prirent alors la direction de leur appartement, mais firent tout de même un détour par le parc.

Marchant lentement, stoppant parfois pour s'embrasser et s'étreindre amoureusement, ils profitaient de la clémence du temps, froid mais agréable, se répétant ces mots d'amour qu'ils n'auraient de cesse de se dire, tout au long de leur vie tous les deux.

Puis, s'arrêtant sur un banc isolé, quelques mots de Baekhyun, sciemment choisis pour faire leur effet sur son compagnon, mirent alors ce dernier, dans un état qui satisfit Baekhyun, qui souhaitait ce résultat.

"-T'es content de toi je présume. Dit Jongin en montrant la déformation de son pantalon,en sachant parfaitement qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

"-Très content en effet. Assura-t-il dans un sourire coquin.

"-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire alors ?

"-Oh oui je sais...

C'est donc avec le plus grand plaisir et pour celui de son homme, qu'il lui déboutonna son jean et sortit son membre de son carcan, afin de le soulager... de ses doigts ,habiles, puis de sa langue.

Lentement, prenant son temps, il y mit alors tout son talent, pour qu'il prenne son pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse de bonheur et se libère dans sa bouche, ses mains férocement accrochées à ses cheveux.

Faire des choses dans les lieux publics les avait toujours inspiré...

Puis Jongin le fit remonter à sa hauteur, s'imposant dans sa bouche et suçant sa langue, envoyant des milliers de frissons d'excitation dans le dos de Baekhyun, qui en gémit d'envie. La nuit promettait d'être chaude...

S'interrompant ensuite brusquement, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre, ils s'observèrent dans cette obscurité à laquelle ils s'étaient relativement habitué et ils se sourirent.

"-Et si on rentrait maintenant ? Supplia presque Baekhyun.

"-Bonne idée, rentrons vite, avant que je ne puisse plus résister à l'envie de te prendre sur ce banc public...

Saisis d'une bouffée de chaleur, quand son esprit lui passa en cinémascope, les images d'une telle scène, Baekhyun fit un sourire en coin et Jongin se leva, afin de se rhabiller.

Ce qu'il venait de voir dans son regard, il ne l'oublierait pas et il n'était pas impossible, qu'il le traîne à nouveau ici, par une belle nuit de printemps... ce soir il faisait trop froid, ça gâcherait le plaisir.

...

Son pantalon refermé, il se saisit ensuite de la main de Baekhyun qui le regardait toujours d'un drôle d'air, assis sur le banc et le fit venir contre lui pour s'emparer profondément de sa bouche pendant quelques longues secondes, puis l'entraîner vers la sortie du parc et l'effervescence du quartier.

...

"-J'aime beaucoup la tournure de cette Saint Valentin au début quelque peu raté. Confia Baekhyun en se collant au bras de son compagnon.

"-L'année prochaine je serai plus clair.

"-L'année prochaine, je n'oublierai pas. Je n'oublierai plus jamais cette fête maintenant et j'aurai toujours un cadeau pour toi, je te le promets.

Jongin sourit. Il lui tardait de pouvoir lui offrir le sien.

.

Arrivés enfin devant leur appartement, Jongin ouvrit rapidement la porte et ils stoppèrent dans l'entrée.

Sa veste soigneusement mise sur cintre dans la penderie, ses chaussures ôtées, Baekhyun se tourna vers Jongin qui luttait avec le fin lacet de sa deuxième chaussure.

"-Un coup de main ? Demanda Baekhyun en s'accroupissant près de lui.

"-Non... ça ira... je l'ai. Dit-il dans un sourire, quand le nœud se desserra.

"-OK.

Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, Baekhyun se redressa avec le sourire et pénétra dans l'appartement, bifurquant directement dans le bureau, quand il allait passer devant.

Se redressant à son tour, Jongin qui souriait aussi, le regarda alors s'éloigner de lui... et tourner sur la gauche, pour entrer dans le bureau... et son sourire fondit immédiatement.

Il fit alors les quelques pas le séparant de cette pièce qu'il maudissait aujourd'hui et c'est avec une grande déception, qu'il trouva Baekhyun assis devant son PC et qu'il se détourna sans un mot, direction la cuisine.

Il n'imaginait pas leur fin de soirée ainsi... visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas rentrer pour la même raison.

...

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit ensuite le frigo, machinalement, mais pas si inutilement parce qu'il avait très faim. Puis il s'accroupit devant un plateau de crudités, dont il souleva le film, afin de picorer directement dans le plat et un poids se posa sur son dos.

"-Avec de la mayo ça serait meilleur. Il reste des bâtonnets de carotte ? Demanda Baekhyun dont les bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

"-Tu ne joues pas ?

"-Oh non. J'ai juste éteint l'ordi. Il soufflait comme une vieille bête qu'il est. Je te rappelle qu'on a d'autres projets pour ce soir toi et moi... Sinon je t'oblige à retourner sur le banc du parc, qui t'inspirait tant.

Souriant, malgré son embarras intérieur, d'avoir douté de lui, Jongin prit un bâtonnet de carotte dans le plat et l'amena à l'aveugle par-dessus son épaule en espérant atteindre sa bouche et Baekhyun l'attrapa avec les dents, avant de se dégager de son dos et se déplacer, pour s'asseoir sur le sol, dos au chambranle de la porte du frigo.

Ses jambes fuselées dans son cuir noir, tendues devant lui, il croisa ensuite les pieds et Jongin s'assied à son tour, sa main agrippée à son genou dans la manœuvre, avant de partir caresser ses cuisses.

Le regardant faire en croquant son bout de carotte, Baekhyun se saisit alors de sa main, tirant sur son bras pour le faire approcher et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Je t'aime Mon Amour. Dit-il, tandis que Jongin lui volait un second baiser et percutait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

"-Bouge pas Mon Ange, j'ai oublié un truc.

Étonné, Baekhyun le regarda alors se lever et aller vers l'évier, où il ouvrit les placards, lui faisant comprendre dans la seconde, ce dont il parlait.

Jongin fouilla alors la poubelle bleue, retrouvant l'écrin sous les fanes de salades sèches et sourit, encore embarrassé d'avoir été si capricieux.

Puis regardant son compagnon dans la lueur de réfrigérateur et qui lui souriait timidement, tellement beau, qu'il aurait pu succomber une nouvelle fois, il retourna près de lui.

Là, s'accroupissant à ses côtés, il lui présenta alors le petit écrin cubique, ouvert, afin qu'il prenne ce qu'il contenait sans avoir à toucher la boite qui sortait de la poubelle et Baekhyun se pencha vers l'objet.

"-C'est un vrai ?

"-Bien sûr. Mon amour n'est pas en toc, il est...

"-Éternel... Termina Baekhyun dans un doux sourire.

"-Oui. Je voulais un vrai diamant comme symbole éternel... parce que je t'aime comme ça... pour de vrai... et éternellement.

Ému Baekhyun papillonna des yeux, les baissant sur le clou d'oreille en or blanc et diamant que lui présentait son compagnon.

"-Tu me le mets ?

"-Avec plaisir. Mais prends-le, il faut que je me lave les mains avant.

Prenant le petit bijou du bout des doigts, Baekhyun le fit tourner dans la lueur du frigo entre son pouce et son index, le faisant étinceler de toutes ses facettes, tandis que Jongin se débarrassait de la boite et se lavait les mains avec application.

Revenant à nouveau près de lui, il s'assied alors sur le sol à ses côtés et Baekhyun lui donna le clou, afin de pouvoir ôter l'anneau qui ornait déjà son oreille, le glissant ensuite sur le rebord du comptoir, qu'il pouvait atteindre au-dessus de son épaule droite.

Puis, penchant la tête de côté, il frissonna quand les doigts de Jongin se glissèrent dans son cou, sous son oreille et qu'il s'approcha tout près, afin de planter correctement le petit clou dans son oreille percée. Ce diamant ne quitterait plus jamais son oreille...

../..


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

**CINQUIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

.

La petite attache fixée, à l'oreille de Baekhyun, se penchant davantage, sa main droite s'appuyant sur sa cuisse, Jongin déposa ses lèvres sur le bijou.

Un nouveau frisson plus violent traversa alors Baekhyun, faisant jaillir une longue traînée de chair de poule dans son cou et Jongin y fit descendre sa bouche.

"_-Ne fais pas ça.._. Gémit Baekhyun qui se sentit serré dans son cuir à une vitesse fulgurante.

"-_De quoi ? __Ç__a__ ? _Dit-il en déposant un chapelet de baiser de son cou jusqu'à sa bouche, avant d'embrasser délicatement ses lèvres.

"-_Arrête Mon amour ... Sinon __il va se passer des choses inracontables dans cette cuisine__.__ Soupira-t-il en humidifiant ses lèvres de sa langue._

"-_Je peux pas ... _Dit-il en caressant la bouche à présent humide de la sienne. _Ta bouche ... tes lèvres ... ta langue __indécente__ ...__ ton corps tout entier...__comment je peux résister, __je ne suis qu'un__e pauvre petite chose,__ moi ... _Ajouta-t-il en lui mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure avec les dents.

Puis...

"-_Tu l'auras voulu..._ Dit Baekhyun en renversant Jongin sur le dos. _Alors comme ça tu n'es qu'un__e__ pauvre petit__e chose__ hein ?_Poursuivit-il, amusé, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

"-_Oui et toi tu n'es qu'un démon qui me pousse à la tentation et au vice._ Dit-il en s'arrachant à sa bouche.

"-_Hummm... arrête de me flatter comme ça tu m'__excites__ encore plus._ Dit-il avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou en ondulant du bassin, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

"-Je te rappelle qu'à la base c'est moi la victime. Dit Jongin en inversant leur position sur le sol. Mais si tu veux que je sois le bourreau, ça peut parfaitement s'arranger tu sais...

"-Oh oui soit le bourreau. _Fait moi payer mon erreur de ce soir__, pour que plus jamais je ne recommence_. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, ses bras enserrant son cou.

"-Hmm... Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas que ça ait l'effet inverse ?

Baekhyun sourit en se mordillant la lèvre.

"-Oooh... il ne faut pas exclure cette possibilité en effet.

"-C'est noté...

Complètement allongé sur Baekhyun, les jambes entre les siennes, Jongin fit alors un léger mouvement du bassin, frottant leurs bas ventres l'un contre l'autre, ce qui les fit râler à l'unisson. Puis, glissant son bras droit dans le dos de Baekhyun, s'appuyant sur un genou, il incita son compagnon à se relever, afin de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Une fois tous deux debout, fermant la porte du frigo d'un coup de talon, Jongin invita Baekhyun à un profond baiser, que ce dernier en lui refusa pas et leurs mains en balades surs leurs corps, les choses s'accélérèrent.

Essoufflé d'envie, Baekhyun s'arracha alors à la bouche de son homme, qui l'incitait à s'accrocher à lui de ses mains agrippées à ses fesses et Jongin prit tout de suite la direction de leur chambre, qu'ils atteignirent très vite.

Allongeant son compagnon sous lui sur le lit, Jongin, fou de désir, s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, dans un baiser possessif, qui fit gémir Baekhyun, lui envoyant une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Puis, se mettant à genoux au-dessus de son compagnon, il l'incita à se redresser en même temps que lui afin de commencer à l'effeuiller, toutefois, c'est Baekhyun, qui le premier, agrippa sa chemise, lui ôta rapidement, avant de la jeter derrière lui et lui retirer tout aussi rapidement son tee-shirt, ses mains immédiatement parties en balade sur lui.

Sa peau recouverte par le doux frisson que lui provoquaient toujours ses doigts sur son épiderme, Jongin posa alors ses mains sur les flancs de Baekhyun et saisit rapidement le tissu de sa chemise blanche, tirant dessus pour la faire sortir de son pantalon. Puis, du bout des doigts, lentement, il en défit un à un les boutons, griffant doucement sa peau nue dessous, son regard planté dans le sien, noir de désir, se mordant la lèvre à chacun de ses souffles sur son visage, souffrant lui-même de sa lenteur sadique, alors que les mains de Baekhyun continuaient de se balader partout sur lui, sur son dos, son torse, son ventre.

Puis quand il eut retiré le dernier bouton, appuyant en passant, sur le renflement qui déformait à présent son cuir, faisant grogner Baekhyun de frustration, il fit glisser ses mains en caresse le long de son ventre, griffant ses flancs, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, pour lui enlever sa chemise, qui tomba derrière lui.

C'est le moment qu'attendit Baekhyun pour le pousser de côté et le faire tomber lourdement sur le lit afin de le chevaucher.

À califourchon sur ses cuisses, il se pencha ensuite sur lui, pour prendre avidement possession de sa bouche, une main appuyée de chaque côté de ses épaules et répondant à son baiser aussi avidement que lui, Jongin lança alors sa langue dans une danse effrénée avec la sienne, un baiser aérien quasi sexuel, un baiser enivrant.

Passant ses mains entre eux pour ouvrir son pantalon, Jongin, extirpa rapidement le sexe de Baekhyun de son antre de cuir et ce dernier gémit d'une voix rauque dans sa bouche, dès que ses doigts eurent saisi l'objet de son désir. Mais il eut juste le temps d'une légère caresse, que déjà Baekhyun le faisait lâcher prise en quittant ses lèvres, afin de lécher son cou, embrassant sa peau jusqu'à un téton qu'il gratifia d'un coup de dents.

Soulageant le petit bout de chair de sa langue, continuant de descendre, traçant un chemin de sa langue jusqu'à son nombril, pendant que ses mains s'étaient occupées à défaire les boutons de son jean, Baekhyun s'appliqua ensuite à le faire glisser sous ses fesses afin de lui enlever.

Jongin se retrouva alors entièrement nu sous les yeux noirs de son amour, qui se débarrassa rapidement de ce cuir qu'il était bien obligé de quitter, terminant par ce qui lui restait comme vêtements.

Puis, se mettant à genoux au-dessus de son bassin, Baekhyun le regarda un instant avant de se baisser sur sa bouche, pénétrant ses lèvres de sa langue, léchant la sienne. Un geste terriblement sensuel et toujours aussi sexuel, qui fit râler Jongin. Et avant même que ce dernier ai pu envisager un mouvement, Baekhyun éloigna son visage du sien, posant ses mains chaudes sur son torse et recula le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur afin de prendre son sexe entre ses lèvres, comme un affamé.

Prit de soubresauts immédiats dans tout le corps, Jongin ne put alors retenir un cri rauque au moment où Baekhyun le fit pénétrer en entier dans sa bouche et qu'il se sentit serré au fond de sa gorge... Remontant jusqu'à son gland, Baekhyun fit ensuite tourner sa langue autour, dans une lenteur sadique et Jongin en gémit d'un plaisir si intense que Baekhyun en lâcha lui-même un grognement de contentement. Ce qu'il faisait lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir et entendre son homme en prendre, lui en donnait encore plus... Mettant tout son talent dans cet exercice qu'il maîtrisait si bien, au bout d'un moment, Baekhyun comprit que Jongin ne tiendrait plus longtemps, sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot et stoppa net ses attentions. Remontant tout le long de son corps, déposant des baisers humides sur sa peau, tout le long de son ascension vers la bouche de Jongin, qu'il captura immédiatement, Baekhyun frotta alors son bas ventre contre celui de son homme en gémissant.

Jongin, lui, irradié de désir, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Baekhyun, son autre main dans le bas de son dos, leur fit alors brusquement inverser leurs positions, pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui à son tour, approfondissant encore plus leur baiser, à le rendre indécent et ils en soupirèrent en écho.

Pendant ce temps, Jongin ramena sur son ventre, sa main précédemment dans le dos de Baekhyun et s'écartant un peu sur le côté, se saisit fermement de l'érection de son amour, qui palpitait contre son ventre, caressant son gland de son pouce à le rendre dingue.

Puis tandis que Baekhyun, le dos cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière, ne retenait plus ses gémissements, sans jamais lâcher son membre, Jongin se redressa quelque peu sur les genoux, entre ses jambes et c'est avec une impatience difficile a contenir, qu'il porta les doigts de sa main libre à sa bouche pour les enduire de salive.

Fixant Baekhyun dans les yeux, commençant par lui faire subir de lents va et vient sur son sexe au bord de l'explosion, il amena ensuite ses doigts humides jusqu'à son intimité et ne le quittant pas des yeux, mit toute la délicatesse dont il était encore capable, afin de le préparer, comme il aimait qu'il le fasse.

Baekhyun soutint alors son regard le plus longtemps possible, mais les sensations quand Jongin touchait son point sacré, le mettaient au bord du délire et il finit par en fermer les yeux malgré lui... tandis que Jongin, qui n'en pouvait plus non plus, ôtait ses doigts de son intimité.

Plus de chemin retour possible, à présent, ils étaient affamés, de l'autre, de son corps, de sa chair et ne désiraient plus qu'une chose, celle d'être rassasiés. Si affamés, que quand Jongin présenta son érection à l'entrée de Baekhyun, ils étaient tous les deux en ébullition, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, complètement bouffés de désir, d'excitation et envahis par cet Amour enivrant qu'ils se portaient.

La bouche de Jongin unie à la sienne dans un baiser passionné, il commença alors à pénétrer en son corps et chaque centimètre, chaque millimètre gagné, déversa en Baekhyun une profusion de sensations de plaisir, qui allaient rapidement lui faire perdre pied.

Et ce fut le cas dès que son homme fut profondément ancré en lui et qu'il se mit à prendre possession de son corps, en de lents et divins puissants coups de bassin.

Il avait la chance que le meilleur coup de sa vie soi Jongin lui-même et leur union de sentiments, mêlés au sexe, rendait, très souvent, leurs ébats complètement aliénants et si jouissifs qu'il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même.

Alors quand Jongin, parfaitement conscient de son pouvoir sur lui, sentit cette déferlante de plaisir envahir Baekhyun, c'est stratégiquement qu'il ralentit ses coups de reins, jusqu'à s'arrêter, profondément ancré en lui.

Maintenant bien les hanches de Baekhyun, il se redressa alors à genoux, avant de l'attraper par la taille et le faire venir sur ses cuisses... tandis que Baekhyun s'accrochait à son cou.

Fondant sur sa bouche, l'embrassant profondément, Baekhyun prit alors les rênes de leur plaisir et commença à bouger sur le sexe de Jongin, lentement, pour se contenir.

Et c'était si bon, Jongin le remplissait si bien, qu'il se mit à en gémir presque en continue.

Puis, très vite, le corps cambré vers l'arrière, pour que Jongin l'agrippe par les hanches et l'empale lui-même sur son pieu de chair, le faisant crier de ce plaisir de folie qui le possédait, Baekhyun se raccrocha à son cou et accéléra le mouvement.

Malgré lui, il était déjà aux portes l'extase et il se libéra violemment entre leurs ventres, poussant un dernier un cri, quand dans un ultime violent coup de reins et un grand râle rauque, Jongin se libéra à son tour en son corps, la tête rejetée en arrière.

A bout de souffle, Baekhyun se laissa alors aller contre Jongin, posant sa tête dans son cou, contre son épaule, se soulevant pour se retirer de sa chair et ce dernier se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le lit, l'emportant avec lui.

Baekhyun se blottit ensuite contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, reprenant leur souffle et laissant leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme raisonnable.

"-_Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas fait l'amour ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ce soir._ Confia Baekhyun dans un chuchotement, dessinant maladroitement quelques arabesques sur ses muscles abdominaux.

"-Je ne l'aurais jamais fait...

Baekhyun releva la tête.

"-Mais tu m'as dit'...

"-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère c'est tout... je ne l'aurais jamais fait... et je ne ferais jamais l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Les seuls autres partenaires que j'ai, sont ceux qu'on se partage et ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ce n'est que du sexe et ils ne m'apporteront jamais ce que tu m'apportes toi.

"-C'est pareil pour moi Mon Amour.

"-Je sais.

"-Je t'aime.

"-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Heureuse Saint Valentin. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Heureuse Saint Valentin... et dès demain je me rattraperai et te trouverai un cadeau, je...

"-Pas la peine de te tracasser pour ça... je l'ai eu mon cadeau. Mon cadeau c'était toi... mon cadeau c'était ce cuir qui te moulait si bien le corps... mon cadeau c'était ton corps lui-même, que tu m'as offert cette dernière heure... mon cadeau c'est ton amour pour moi... mon cadeau c'était toi...

"-Oh merde, tu vas me faire chialer, ne me dit pas des choses comme ça de vive voix. Dit-il ému.

Jongin sourit.

"-Mon cadeau c'est ça aussi.

Se blottissant contre lui pour qu'il ne voit plus ses yeux brillants, Baekhyun déposa un baiser sur sa peau, caressant son ventre de ses doigts délicats.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, au bout desquelles, ils se contentèrent de s'écouter respirer, Jongin posa sa main sur la tête de son compagnon.

"-Est-ce que tu as eut le temps de t'inscrire à ton Open au fait ?

"-Oh non. J'ai tout laissé en plan, je me suis préparé et je suis partit à ta recherche.

"-Je suis désolé que tu l'aies loupé... Tu semblais y tenir beauc'...

"-Non ne le sois pas... Le coupa-t-il en relevant la tête. C'est vrai que ça aurait été une belle game et on pouvait gagner des PC gamer, t'imagine, le mien aurait pu prendre sa retraite ! Maaaais...

"-Mais ?

"-Mais je t'aime plus que tout au monde Jongin... il n'y a que la game que je joue avec toi qui compte... le reste je m'en fiche.

Ému à son tour, Jongin embrassa délicatement ses lèvres et Baekhyun approfondit quelques secondes leur baiser, avant de quitter sa bouche et ancrer amoureusement son regard dans le sien.

"-La plus belle partie de ma vie, c'est toi.

.

FIN


End file.
